Backpacks are more widely used in our daily lives, wherever in the activities like going to school, traveling, mountain-climbing, or going out commerce and trade. Generally, the traditional backpacks are just paid attention to the loading function, such as how many bags does the backpack have, how many stuff can be packed or whether the backpack looks good, these factors are considered much in the backpack designing or purchasing. However, the comfort and safety of backpacks are not took into consideration much.
Traditionally for our habits, we always like to pack stuff as many as possible into the backpack. While in the actual application, the shoulder, waist, neck, back and other parts of our body suffer different levels of strain because the body is bearing overload for a long time. If this problem can not be solved in long time, our health would be undermined irreparably. Thus, a kind of backpack which is more comfortable while can minimize the harm to human body as possible is desired to turn up.
To solve the above problems, a buffering device is provided on the basis of the present backpacks, such as an aircushion is installed in the back or the shoulder straps of the backpack. But the inflation extent of the aircushion secured with the backpack is constant, it conduces the buffering device become useless as long as the backpack is broken, and the waste of resource. Additionally, the property of un-adjustable of the aircushion's inflation extent makes the buffering effect and the comfort it brought worse to some extent.